What I'll do for you
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Marth accidentally overhears something that threatens to destroy his happiness but he's ready to take extreme action to make sure that never happens.
1. Chapter 1

The steam from the previously running showers made the changing room hot as Ike finished drying his damp hair.

"So you finally did it huh?" Link asked as he finished putting on his tunic.

"Finally did what?" Ike wondered distractedly as he stood up and placed the towel he was using for his hair on the bench he was just sitting on.

"You know." Link said cheekily, giving his friend a pat on the back. "The whole Marth thing, I heard you finally did _it_."

"Oh, that." Ike said, a slight blush rising to his cheeks as he remembered his and his boyfriends activates a couple nights ago. "Ya we did."

"Good job dude. It took you long enough. You two have been dating for like what, a year now?"

"Yup a year last month, but I don't see why everyone is getting so worked up about it."

"It's because you and Marth are the only gay couple most of us have ever seen. It's new to us, and it's a basic human nature to be curious." Link said as he reached into his locker to grab his hat and proceeded to place it on his head.

"But do they have to be curious of my love life." Ike complained somewhat sarcastically.

"Speaking of love life... how did it feel? You have been with women before but this is your first time with a man right? How different was it?" Link asked as he sat down beside Ike who was just finishing putting on his boots.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Like I said before, I'm just curious."

"Mhm."

Link slapped his friends arm in annoyance which only caused a chuckle from Ike.

"Fine, whatever. Either way, you probably rather have a girl then a guy." Link countered, just testing the young mercenary.

Ike simply rolled his eyes at the comment, but Link wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Aww, come on, you know it's true. There has to be some part of you that still wants a girl."

"You're not going to give up are you?" Ike Asked, already knowing how persistent his friend can be.

Link shook his head.

With a sigh, Ike said,

"I guess..."

At that moment, unbeknownst to the two swordsmen, someone had opened the door to go take their shower.

"In truth, I'd rather be with a woman then a man."

The eavesdropper froze at this, then silently closed the door and left.

* * *

The Next Chapter Will Be Up Next Monday. I just wanted to get this out of the way real quick. I want to try and get myself into a regular schedule of uploading things so this story will be updated every week.

Alright so, I started this story about a year ago but stopped near the end of chapter 4 because I got stuck on one part. Then I kind of forgot about the story until about a month and a half ago when my mom asked, "Whatever happened to that one story..." so I ended up finishing it.

But I will admit that it's kinda strange looking back at a story I started a year ago and seeing how different I write and how different I made the characters act then. I have tried to edit the story to fit my current writing style but there may still be some odd points. Darn that sounded so professional. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda sat peacefully on the couch in her room sipping tea wilts reading her book when she heard a knock at her door. She placed her book down on the side table and called.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal prince Marth looking glum compared to his usual charming smile.

"Hello Marth, what brings you here?"

Marth strolled over and sat down on the couch beside his fellow royal.

"I need your help, can you do me a favor?"

Zelda nodded as she took a sip of her tea. Marth beckoned her to come closer so he could whisper in her ear. (even though they were alone) Zelda lowered her cup and leaned in.

*whisper, whisper, whisper*

The princess suddenly choked on her drink. Marth quickly started patting her back as she attempted to force air past the tea she had just accidently breathed in. Once she had finished coughing Zelda asked with slight panic as she wiped her mouth.

"Excuse me!? You want to what?"

"Please, I know it sound's strange but..." Marth stopped there, lost in his own thoughts.

"But why?" Zelda asked softly as she rested her hand on his shoulder, realizing that he has gone through some sort of grief since they last met.

"Remember that brawl yesterday with R.O.B., Link, Ike and I? Well after that when I went to take a shower and change and ended up overhearing Ike say he'd rather be with a woman then a man." Marth explained as he hung his head so Zelda wouldn't have to see his face.

Zelda on the other hand sat there staring back at Marth in shock and confusion. Sure Ike was a little hesitant about being a homosexual when Marth first confessed to him but after he got used to it he seemed very happy with his boyfriend. What's with the change of heart?

"Did you talk to him about it? Maybe you have misunderstood."

Marth just shook his head. How would he ask Ike something like that?

"Alright, I'll help. But are you sure you want to do this?"

Marth's head shot up, he clasped his hands together and looked at Zelda with pleading eyes.

"But I can't lose him. I love Ike and I will do anything to stay his lover."

"I'm not sure whether to call this sweet or crazy." Zelda thought to herself but never the less said.

"Alright then. Have you told anyone else yet?"

"Not yet, but I want to so that they can play along. And hopefully you and Peach will let me borrow some things." Marth said, finally lowering his arms. "And we need to start as soon as possible."

* * *

What's Marth gonna do? Guess you'll find out next Monday. Unless you are reading this weeks after I posted this chapter. Oh time paradox.

I hope you liked this chapter and I don't own any character mentioned in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Ike continued to jog down the hall when he spotted Peach strolling by.

"Hey Peach!"

Peach stopped and turned to see Ike making his way toward her. Once he caught up he bent over putting his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Tired are we? Did you just finish a match, training maybe?" She questioned as she gave him a gentle pat atop the head.

"No." Ike said, lifting his head to meet the princess eye to eye. "I've been running around the mansion all day searching for Marth. Have you seen him lately? Last I saw of him, we were brawling a couple days ago."

"You're worried aren't you?"

"Ya." He admitted. "It's just, I understand that we wouldn't be with each other 24/7, but it's strange not at least getting a glimpse of him every day. Not to see his beautiful smile, not getting a hello hug and kiss..." Ike trailed off, the worry becoming more and more evident on his face as he began to fiddle with his own hands.

Peach hesitated. She had planned on keeping the two lovers away from each other long enough for Marth to see the absurdity of his plan, but there was no way she could hold together when Ike says things like that.

"Actually I was just going to meet up with her outside." She said looking anywhere but in Ike's eyes, cursing the romantic in her.

"Really? That's great, I'll come with you." Ike said with an excited grin.

Peach on the other hand seemed a little uneasy but Ike didn't seem to notice.

The two walked down the hall silently, Peach already regretting her decision. But it was too late now, and besides, it was bound to happen eventually.

Soon enough Ike and Peach emerged from the wooden back doors leading to the garden.

Ike immediately spotted Marth's smooth blue hair and gold tiara. The prince sat on one of the white benches facing away from them.

Ike's smile turned into a large grin as he called out to his boyfriend.

"Marth!" He bellowed starting to jog over to him as Peach kept her steady pace.

Marth turned at the sound of his name being called and stood with a smile to greet his friends.

As Marth rose from his seat, Ike froze in utter shock.

Marth's hair had grown to almost waist length along with his tunic that had become a full length, long sleeve, dress.

If Ike didn't know any better he'd say Marth was female.

As Ike stood there stunned, mouth hanging open, Peach swiftly walked past him and greeted her friend.

"Good morning Marth." She said with an attempted casual smile.

"Good morning. You didn't tell me Ike would be joining us." Marth said, his voice at a higher pitch then usual.

"Well I bumped into him in the hall and we ended up coming together. Anyway, we should go." Peach said then started pulling Marth away.

Marth followed without resistance but looked back over his shoulder at Ike looking like he was about to collapse.

"What about Ike?"

"Leave him. He needs time to adjust."

* * *

Oh my, look what's happened. Who saw that coming?

Poor Ike, so worried about his lover and now he might be regretting finding his boyfriend. LOL whoops, I mean, girlfriend.

I want to point out (for the grammar people out there) that when Peach says "Actually I was just going to meet up with her outside." The 'her' is meant to be there.

I'd also like to point out, sins it is a little confusing, when Peach curses the romantic in her, the 'romantic' is supposed to be like a hopeless romantic (like me ^^) but it seemed wrong calling Peach a 'hopeless' romantic because she has Mario so she is just a romantic. I'm not sure if that's actually how it works but whatever.

P.S. Merry Christmas Eve to everyone and I hope you are all having a wonderful holiday, whatever religion you follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Ike's head continued to pound as he waked down the hall. He didn't bother looking for Marth and Peach again, frankly he was a little scared that he would find them.

"What is going on?" He was thinking when he spotted one of his fellow brawlers, Fox, about to enter his room.

Ike ran to him before he could get inside the safety of his chamber.

"Good afternoon Ike. How have you been?" Fox greeted looking up at his friend.

"Afternoon? How long have I been outside? Wait, that doesn't matter now." Ike thought to himself.

Not too good. Do you know what's wrong with Marth?"

"Wrong." Fox repeated, hoping for more detail on what exactly it was Ike wanted to know.

"His cloths and hair, what happened? Why is he wearing a dress?"

Fox seemed more confused.

"Why? A dress is normal attire for a lady. Especially one of royal birth."

Ike was flabbergasted.

Lady? Marth!? Had everyone gone crazy? Or maybe it was just him. Was Ike going crazy? No it had to be everyone else.

Ike stood there not saying a word so Fox figured he had finished his business with him and entered his room.

By this time there was only one thought in Ike's mind, "What am I going to do?"

The confused mercenary resumed waking mindlessly in any random direction as he tried to work things out in his head.

His boyfriends has turned into a girlfriend and now everyone is acting like it's normal!?

No matter how he looked at it, the conclusion was that same, he needed to get his BOYfriend back.

"Hey Ike." Came a sudden voice that startled Ike out his train of thought.

Ike looked up to see his fellow swordsmen Link sitting at a table eating some kind of a sandwich.

"Oh, hello Link." He greeted solemnly, taking a seat across from his friend.

"Why so glum chum?" Link asked as he finished his sandwich.

"It's Marth. I just don't understand..." Ike sighed, realizing that Link would probably react the same way as the others, like he was the only one confused.

"Oh you mean the new Marthette?" Link asked as he rolled his eyes.

Ike stared at Link in shock but nodded never the less. Could it be?

"Ya, what happened to him? A dress. his fake voice, and I'm pretty sure those are extensions in his hair."

"Yes!" Ike cheered suddenly, not being able to hold in his excitement. He wasn't crazy.

Link chuckled.

"I see you feel the same way."

"Yes."

"I know how you feel buddy." Link said patting his friends arm lightly in attempts to show his understanding. He still remembered the awkwardness of when he realized who Sheik really was. "You know what I think? I think we should set Marth back on his normal track. I like him better as a guy."

"Ya." Ike agreed enthusiastically. "And I think I've got just the plan."

* * *

I wonder what Ike is planning? You'll have to find out next Monday.

I'm sorry if Fox seems out of character, I have never played a star fox game so... but I would like to try. And I can't really help Link.

This is that chapter I stopped at for a year then re-started. Yay! No more reading the atrocious spelling of my 15 year old self! Now I get to read the slightly lest atrocious spelling of my 16 year old self. ^^ I haven't learned too much.


	5. Chapter 5

"Soooo, will you play along?" Marth asked somewhat impatiently as Snake continued to stare at him in confusion.

Feeling more than a little badgered Snake answered "Uhh, I guess." whilst scanning Marth's attire.

Marth now sported a tunic that, with some alteration, was more of a blue mini dress with white leggings underneath.

"Good." Marth said with a nod to himself. "So who do we have left?" He asked as he began to pace.

The two worried princesses watched their friend as he mentally checked off all who had agreed to go along with this crazy scheme.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Peach asked yet again causing Marth to halt.

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"I was thinking, it's just, are you sure this charade is the best option?"

"Best option? It's the ONLY option. And besides, some people already make jokes about me looking like a girl right?" Marth explained shrugging away any other choice as impossible.

"There's always the option of dumping him." Snake butted in.

"No there's not!" Marth suddenly screamed causing everyone to jump. "I can never let him go, I love him." He said, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I say there's no point in being with someone if they don't love you for the real you." Snake said, sticking his two cents in once again.

"I'm still me, only in female form. I will make this work, I have to."

There was a pause of silence before Snake spoke up once again.

"I'm sorry to tell you this _princess_ but no matter what, your plan is gonna fail."

"How so?" Marth demanded angrily.

"It doesn't matter what you say or how you dress, under that act is still the body of a man and when one of you gets horny, that will be your downfall."

"You... you..." Marth stuttered as tears began to slide down his cheek. "You don't understand!" He screamed, bursting through the door and racing down the hall.

The three left in the room simply watched his retreating form, not even attempting to chase after him. They all knew he needed some alone time right now, but still...

"You didn't have to be so harsh." Zelda scolded.

"Hey, he was going to learn sooner or later."

* * *

Aww, poor Marth. All he wants is to stay with his beloved Ike. Speaking of Ike, we still haven't learned what his plan is. So that means I totally lied last week! Oops, sorry. I promise you will find out next week.

Speaking of which, I am **SOOOOOOO** sorry I'm a little late on this chapter! I had it all ready but got distracted with the 3 Love's I posted. Pleas don't be mad. :(

I'm just full of disappointment this time around.

Personally, I think I made Marth a little too emotional in this chapter, sorry.

The whole thing about people making jokes about how Marth looks like a girl is unfortunately far too true :(. To be honest, it's one of my pet peeves. I hate it when Marth is called a girl. I just don't see... sorry, got a little out of hand there. Let's stop talking about it.

Again, I'm sorry if Snake is out of character, I have never played his games either.


	6. Chapter 6

Marth marched down the hallway angrily ranting to himself.

"Stupid Snake, he doesn't understand. He has no idea what it's like to be in love." He continued stomping through the mansion, not paying any attention to where he was going until he found himself standing in front of his bedroom door.

Sleep, that's what he needed.

He swung the door open then paused when he noticed the dim lighting. He looked up to see Ike smiling back at him as he leaned against a couch which lay in front of Marth's window. Several candles had been lit and scattered around the room helping to give that certain ambiance.

"There you are my little princess." Ike greeted as he made his way to the confused prince. "I've been waiting for you."

Although he was extremely nervous, Ike tried his best to look calm and casual all the while silently praying that his plan worked, not knowing that only a few minutes ago someone had unsuspectingly made it foolproof.

Ike gently slid his arm around Marth and rested his hand on the prince's shoulder then slowly guided his lover to the couch.

"Princess? Could it be? Did I do it!?" Marth thought to excitedly as he let Ike push him down onto the soft cushions.

Without hesitation Ike knelt over Marth, sliding his legs on either side of those of the surprised teens.

"Ike." Marth said in surprise but quickly caught himself. "Ike." He repeated but in a higher pitch this time as to mimic a woman.

Ike smiled to himself, realizing that he was already making progress towards his goal.

"I missed you." He purred seductively then captured the prince's lips in a passionate and hungry kiss.

As Ike distracted Marth with his lips, the young mercenary snaked his arms around and under his boyfriend's waist forcing the prince's lower half to rise.

"Wait, Ike." Marth tried to say but Ike quickly locked their lips once more as a way to silence him.

Ike then began a steady pace of grinding down into Marth causing the prince to shiver, each thrust of his lovers hips making it harder and harder to hold in his moans. Soon enough he gave up trying and focused on Ike's motions. The desperate teen began to raise his own hips in attempts to further the friction, though he knew in his mind that this was a dangerous situation.

The scene with Snake played back in his head reminding him that if this continued, they both new what it would lead to. And if it did get there then Ike would see, see Marth's male body. Would he be disappointed?

Even knowing this, Marth couldn't tear himself away from this man. His body remembered the bliss it had felt just a few nights ago and now ignored the pleads of the mind in the hopes of feeling that same pleasure again.

Ike noticed that Marth had started pushing back up into him and realized that he was breaking through the royal's resistance and decided it was a good time to make his next move.

He slowly reached behind Marth and grabbed the ends of his loves long blue locks and with a hard yank, pulled the extensions free whilst saying…

"We don't need these." Releasing the chunk of hair and letting it flop down onto the windowsill.

This snapped Marth back to reality.

Out of pure reaction, Marth suddenly slammed his hands against Ike's chest.

Ike, not being ready for it, fell backwards and off the couch.

For a few moments the two swordsmen stared at each other in shock and disbelieve before Marth jumped up and rushed from the room with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter in a row I ended with Marth running out of a room crying.

OMG, it was SO embarrassing writing the sexual part. Which now that I think about it, is pretty much the entire thing. ^/^ I'm glad my mom is asleep and my sis is upstairs watching Duck Tales.

I'm sorry if it sounds weird, I've never had anything remotely close to that happening to me soooo.. ya.

I first wrote that scene really crappy like but once I started typing it I stared getting really into it. Oh I'm such a perv.

But I thought that it turned out well. I'm proud of me! ^^

I promised that you would find out Ike's plan, now you know.

Is it just me or when you read the part when Marth first comes into the room and there's candles lit and Ike's leaning against a chair, who else had jazzy music playing in their head?


	7. Chapter 7

Ike strolled back to Marth's room somewhat annoyed.

He had tried to chase his crying prince but, with the mercenary being a slower runner, he couldn't catch up. After about a 40 minute search, A R.O.B came to inform him that, basically, he had wasted his time and that Marth was back in his room waiting for him.

Despite having searched nearly the entire mansion only to be headed back to where they had started, Ike was glad Marth had summoned him.

Hopefully Ike's plan had worked and Marth was able to realize the error of his ways. But unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

Ike opened the door to find all the candles blown out and the lights on.

Marth had switched from his short dress and white leggings back into the long dress he had worn the first time Ike had found him as a girl. The hair extensions Ike had pulled out had also been returned to their former place.

Sure, anyone else may find the prince quite beautiful. But to Ike, Marth looked ridiculous. No, not Marth, this person in front of him was not Marth.

"Oh, Ike." Marth greeted in that nerve grating girly voice as he approached Ike. "I want to apologies for my actions earlier. How very un-lady like of me. I was surprised you see and..."

"Stop it!" Ike bellowed, his anger finally boiling over.

Marth jumped back in surprise.

After that, Ike let loose his pent up fury and frustration.

"This is just annoying! Your high pitch voice is obnoxious, your clothes are stupid and you look horrible in long hair so just STOP IT! You are not a girl! You never were and you will never be one!" Ike ranted. He hadn't intended to be so mean. In fact, he was more confused than anything else.

Marth stared back at Ike, too stunned to speak.

This sudden lash out was the reality check Marth had needed. He finally realized how stupid he had been.

This plan would have never worked. He couldn't keep this act up for long and he hadn't even considered how Ike would react. Had Marth really thought Ike would openly accept this sudden change in gender right away, without any explanation or reasoning?

Yes, Marth had truly been foolish. He had simply jumped into action without any thinking or planning. Reacting like this would have gotten him, along with his followers, killed on the battle field. Had his father and instructors taught him nothing?

"I guess the old saying is true, people do crazy things when in love." Marth thought to himself.

After Ike had had a minute to calm himself, Marth admitted in a small but honest voice.

"You're right."

Ike watched the prince with hopeful eyes.

Had Marth finally snapped out of it?

"I know the plan was stupid." Marth continued as he hung his head so Ike wouldn't have to see his shameful face. "I just wanted to stay with you." He cried.

Ike instinctively pulled his hurt prince into a comforting embrace.

Marth buried his face in his loves chest and continued to whimper.

"What are you talking about? Why would you ever think I was going to leave you?" Ike asked as he soothingly stroked Marth's head.

"I heard you, last Thursday, in the change room, with Link. You, you said, you'd rather be with a girl then a boy." Marth explained with sniffles in between his words.

"Ooooh, now I get it." Ike thought to himself as all the pieces of the puzzle finally came together.

"No Marth, you have misunderstood."

Marth raised his head to look up into Ike's forgiving eyes.

Ike cupped Marth's tear stained face in his warm hands and said.

"I _did_ say I'd rather be with a woman but that didn't mean I am unhappy with you. In truth, the only reason I said that is because I have a decent idea of how they work. But with you, I don't know. Even after all this time, I'm still afraid of hurting you or messing something up because you are a guy, and the only person I've ever loved."

The last part was a whisper but Marth heard it like a gun shot.

"I love you too." Marth said with a smile as tears once again began to trickle down his cheeks, though he made no move to wipe them away.

Ike did care for him, he was just afraid of making a wrong decision and hurting him which Marth found both sweet and adorable.

Ike leaned down and kissed his prince long and slow. He knew that they were both going to make some mistakes, but that is how they would learn. What they both got out of this experience is that if they had just come and talked to each other in the first place, none of this would have happened.

They also learned that they love each other, just the way they are.

* * *

It's over! After a year-long wait it's finally over! I like how it turned out, though the ending is a little bland.

I like the explanation on why Ike said that in the beginning. When my mom first heard it she was shocked/confused, but hopefully now she, along with all you guys, understand.

Now that this is over, I'm gonna tell you my little secret. I actually typed up all 7 chapters before posting the first one, but I made you all wait. Muahahahahaha! I'm so evil! …...not really.

I will say that this chapter was substantially larger than the other 6. Almost two times the size on paper. (4 to the usual 2)

I hope you liked the story and special thanks to anyone who actually waiting each week for the next chapter.


End file.
